


The Longest Week (2013)

by mydwynter



Series: The Longest Week Drabble Fest [1]
Category: Lewis (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble Collection, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, New Year's Eve, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Retirementlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/pseuds/mydwynter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a collection of drabbles written for the Longest Week Drabble Fest (2013).</p><p><b>Sussex or Murder:</b> Sherlock has "helped" John during their move to Sussex.<br/><b>Together:</b> Next year, maybe Greg and Mycroft will spend the holiday <em>together.</em><br/><b>First Sex, Then Starters:</b> For James, Nick will put off getting ready for New Year's Eve<br/><b>Bristled Kisses:</b> Sherlock pays court, not necessarily to John, but to his moustache.<br/><b>Bright Summer Sting:</b> Perhaps it would have been nicer had Holmes not used their shoes for scientific purposes.<br/><b>Love Bites:</b> John fell for Sherlock's sweet charm. Again.<br/><b>Nature's Cruelty:</b> Nettles or bees, nature has a cruel sting.<br/><b>Extra Goodness:</b> The Christmas leftovers haunt the kitchen.<br/><b>Locksafe:</b> Watson is secure of his place, even when Holmes is being particularly himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sussex or Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billiethepoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiethepoet/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [sc010f](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc010f/gifts), [snogandagrope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snogandagrope/gifts), [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/gifts), [HiddenLacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLacuna/gifts), [wearitcounts (Sher_locked_up)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_locked_up/gifts), [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [snogandagrope,](http://snogandagrope.tumblr.com/) who needed some cheering.
> 
> She prompted, “Packing up 221b to retire to Sussex? with bonus John being sweary and ridiculously labeled boxes. “

"SHERLOCK!"

John dropped the parcel tape and fumed upstairs. Sherlock was sat in his study surrounded by boxes labelled with “οστεο” and “better than death”.

"What the hell have you done to my clothing?”

"I packed for you."

"There’s one fucking suitcase.”

Sherlock scribbled on a box. _Raspberry beret._ “That’s all that was left.”

John felt flames on the side of his face. “After what, Sherlock.”

"Tragic accident. You’ll need a new wardrobe in Sussex."

After a ten-count, John could speak. “New wardrobe.”

"Your jumpers survived. I like the jumpers."

John had a decision to make: Sussex, or murder.


	2. First Sex, Then Starters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A [Lay You Down](http://archiveofourown.org/series/38830) drabble. It takes place at some point after the events in that series—probably long after. We leave them at the very beginning of their relationship, after all, and this clearly takes place much later: they live together, have a cat, and James is writing a book.
> 
> For Mazarin221B, who loves Nick and James like I do, and who can be pretty much be credited for them existing in the first place. With thanks for the millions of miles of wordage she betaed for me this year.

Nick stepped through the door and sniffed. He found James typing in the dining room, the late-December sunlight spilling across Atreyu's fuzzy stomach.

"Sunshine on my caaat makes me happy…" Nick plopped him off the table. "How's it going?"

"Finished a chapter."

Nick kissed him. "And you started supper."

"I _am_ capable of cooking a chicken."

"I grabbed stuff for vols-au-vent. And champagne."

"Excellent."

"Now go shower. Robbie and Laura will be here in two hours."

"Come shower with me."

Nick envisioned a slippery James and decided the starters could wait. _A very Happy New Year indeed._


	3. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble talks place in the [Memoranda of Understanding](http://archiveofourown.org/series/58275) ‘verse, after Armistice.
> 
> For billiethepoet, with hugs and love and thanks for the hours of beta work in the last few months.

"I didn't hear you come in." Greg rasped. He knuckled his eyes. Mycroft lay alongside him and petted Greg's hip. "How did it go?"

"Sherlock was insufferable, Mummy fawned over John, and she has a horrid new dog. I'd rather hear about your holiday."

"Vic was fine. Sharon said she missed you." 

Mycroft froze. "Missed me?"

Greg kissed him. "Maybe next year… I was thinking… Maybe… You, me, and Sharon, for Christmas."

"The three of us?"

"Yeah." 

Mycroft looked entranced. They'd decided it was too early to spend Christmas together, but perhaps it wouldn't have been too early after all.


	4. Bristled Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble inspired by [this art by AnotherWellKeptSecret, "Mustache Kisses",](http://mazarin221b.tumblr.com/post/71415318592/anotherwellkeptsecret-mustache-kisses) which had crossed my Tumblr dash roughly eleventy-million times in the previous few days and made me smile each time.

"Sherlock. What are you. Sherlock."

"Shhh." Sherlock stepped in closer. 

John froze. He'd taken the bait; there was nothing for it now. "Sherlock."

"Don't speak, John." Sherlock tipped John's chin up with one finger. _Fight or flight_ ran through John's head, but for the first time in recent memory neither seemed to be within reach. With an enchanted smile Sherlock dipped down and pressed his lips, not to John's mouth, but to his moustache. His eyes closed.

"I think you missed," John muttered, upper lip bristling like a trapped rodent.

"No," said Sherlock. He sighed. "I didn't miss at all."


	5. Bright Summer Sting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For kijakazibibi, on the occasion of her birthday.

There's a house on the hill, overlooking the water. Wildflowers spread out from it in a motley carpet, and the salt-wave scent pricks the air, hot as it is and sharp with summer.

Two men walk back toward the house. They pick their steps on the rocky path, carrying two pair of shoes, their hands knarled together like seaweed. Voices carry over the sound of bees.

"I wish you hadn't dropped them in the ocean, Holmes."

"It was necessary. Because of the tide."

"Of course it was, dear." He gives the other a whiskery kiss. "Of course it was."


	6. Love Bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For AnotherWellKeptSecret, who clearly [shares my love for Sherlock annoying the crap out of John with love.](http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/post/71451991212/love-bite-3-based-on-these-set-of-bloopers-by)

John didn't know why he expected any differently.

First there was softness, a gentle affection to the nuzzle of Sherlock's nose into John's temple. Sherlock smelled of caramel cake and coffee, and all was well with the world.

Then Sherlock wrapped his lips around the apple of his cheek, and suspicion prickled at John's spine. "Sherlock," he warned. There was suction, then more suction, and John felt Sherlock's teeth enter into it.

Before John could move Sherlock was gone; John was left with the impression of a sweet smile and a burning lovebite on his cheek.

_Not a-fucking-gain._


	7. Nature's Cruelty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For HiddenLacuna, who is nimble and deft, both of mind and hook.
> 
> With thanks for everything this year, beta- and otherwise.

_"Ouch."_

"You are such a baby." John daubed ointment along Sherlock's calf. "Why were you barefoot?"

"I knew what I was doing."

"Of course you did," John said, and he brushed away a bee that had settled on his first aid kit.

Sherlock lay back and spread his arms in the grass. "I must have miscalculated."

"Obviously."

"I'll take them next time."

"Please." Ridiculous. Bees in all directions, and the fool leaves his shoes behind.

"It's strange."

"Is it."

"I would have guessed, given the chance, that if I were stung today, it would have been by bee, not nettle."


	8. Extra Goodness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Wearitcounts, who is lovely and generous and laughs at my nonsense. Thanks for, among other things, the beta work on Goodness Gives Extras. It was awesome.

John stumbled out to the kitchen, yawning. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"The washing up."

"Let's assuming that's what I'm doing, hm?"

John flicked on the kettle and stared at the detritus from Christmas dinner. "Well. This is a mess. And I can't make breakfast until it's clear." Sherlock was silent. "Oh, what am I saying; you don't care." A thought occurred to John. He smirked. "I could feed you glazed carrot for all you'd notice."

Sherlock dropped a dish into the sink. He spun round and glared. "Shut. Up."

John grinned.


	9. Locksafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mistyzeo, who was fantastic support during The Truth of the Musgrave Ritual who has become someone I call friend. Thank you.

I was finishing my breakfast when Holmes arrived home.

"Watson," he said, and swept off his hat to send it spinning like a top. He settled lengthwise on the sofa. "Tell me you received my note."

"I did, Holmes. When I awoke. Three hours too late."

"Well, no matter. The affair solved itself."

"Why did you bother to ask, then?"

Holmes stopped. He pierced me with a stunned, grey gaze. "I always ask."

"You do not," I said, but still I smiled. I may on occasion slip his mind, but I know beyond question I'm lodged safely in his heart.


End file.
